Crystal Tears
by CC the Bug
Summary: Courtney's life had been a living hell without Duncan, so how does she react? My first one-shot. G/B too.


**Crystal Tears**

**A/N- Hey guys. This is my first one-shot. So… hope you like it. It might be a little amateur though.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Courtney's POV**

I looked at the picture clutched in my hands. It was Duncan and me at the Crystal Lake. We were so happy then. Now that he's gone, I'm just a lifeless shell of the girl I used to be. My life a living hell.

**Three Months Earlier**

I was sitting on my bed in my dorm waiting for my new roommate, when I heard a familiar voice at the door.

"Hey Princess." I heard Duncan call me from the door. I ran into his arms.

"I've missed you so much!" I squealed, feeling him pull me tighter.

After the show we learned we lived half an hour away from each other, so we kept dating. Then he had to move away, so we kept a long distance relationship. When he learned I applied for this college, he applied too and got in!

"Me too." He said as he gave a slight kiss. I heard the front door open. Probably my new roommate.

"Yeah, maybe I'll just come later." I heard someone say. I heard that voice before. I turned around and saw Bridgette standing in the doorway. "Courtney!" She squealed.

"Bridgette!" I joined in.

"Yeah, I think I'll let you two catch up with each other… Bye!" Duncan said before running out of the dorm. We both giggled.

"Well, let's get your bags to the bedroom and catch up." I said as I grabbed a suitcase.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Duncan, where are you taking us?" I asked. Duncan and Geoff were us taking on a double date, but Bridgette and I had no idea where we were going.

"Don't worry, we're here." He said as we pulled up to a beautiful lake. It was a clear lake, surrounded by trees and bushes, and it was reflecting the sun in such a way, that it caught the color of the sunset and looked like a gem. "Welcome to Crystal Lake."

A smile spread on my face."It's beautiful." I whispered. I felt Duncan's arms wrap around me.

"Just like you." He mumbled into my ear.

**Back to the Present**

It was good then. We didn't have a care in the world. But two months later, that's when things started to go wrong.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Courtney!" Justin called from across the quad. "Courtney, I really need help with this class and I was wondering if you could tutor me." He said.

"Sure." I chirped.

"Thanks. Tonight?"He offered.

"Kay. I have to go."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So you got that, Justin?" I asked. We had been studying for the past hour, and Justin needed to leave.

"I think so…" He said while closing the space between us. "Thanks Courtney." He grabbed my arm and pressed his lips to mine. I tried t\o get away but he held on.

I heard the front door open. "Whore." I heard a too familiar voice mutter.

Footsteps hurried out of the room as Justin released me after the door slammed.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I growled. Justin just smirked. "Get out!" I screamed as he ran out of the dorm. I flopped down on my bed and broke down crying.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's been a week since Duncan saw Justin kiss me.

"Courtney? Maybe you should talk to Duncan." Bridgette said. She's been trying to cheer me up all week, but all the attempts failed.

I nodded. "Will you come with me?" I asked.

"Of course." She smiled a bit.

When we got to his dorm, no one answered, so we just went in. I wish I didn't. He was in his room, motionless. A shotgun in his hand, blood leaking out of a wound in his head. I felt a rush of vertigo. On the table next to him was a note and a small box.

_You broke my heart,_

_But I still love you._

_I will until the end of time._

I hoped that the box didn't have what I thought was in it. Of course it did. A silver engagement ring, with five diamonds, the one in the middle slightly larger. Damn that Justin. He caused this.

**Back to Present**

I thought for a minute. If I could end this all, I could be with Duncan. I grabbed my laptop and wrote my final words.

_My life a living hell,_

_I end it quickly_

_To be with my only love._

_Goodbye._

I put it on Bridgette's bed, grabbed a small bundle, and ran out the door. I made it to Crystal Lake in about fifteen minutes.

I ran to the beach and took out the picture, Duncan's skull, the ring, and the thing that killed Duncan, and laid them in front of me. I slipped the ring on my finger and smiled. It would have been great if Duncan was still alive… I looked at the photo. The smiling face of Duncan looked back. I grabbed the skull and held it close to my heart. Tears ran down my face and fell into the water, disappearing into the crystal waters.

"I'm coming for you…" I thought. I swore I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. I shook of the feeling as I put the gun to my head. "I'm coming home…"I thought as I pulled the trigger and…

**A Week Later (No one's POV)**

The ex-campers watched as their friends were buried by Crystal Lake. After the service was over, everyone left except Geoff and Bridgette, who wanted to pay their last tributes to Duncan and Courtney. Bridgette knelt by the graves and placed a red rose on each, but then she noticed, that she and Geoff weren't the only ones there.

She turned and saw Courtney, dressed in a pure white gown. She smiled when Duncan came and wrapped his arms around her. Courtney broke free and came forward. She took Geoff's and Bridgette's hands and joined them together, as if saying they were to be together forever. It was then that they noticed the silver wedding band on her finger. She smiled and returned to Duncan. When they blinked, the smiling couple was gone.

**Epilogue **

Five years after the supernatural event, Geoff and Bridgette returned to the burial place of their fallen friends, but this time, they brought company.

"Mommy, why are we here?" A young boy asked.

"Danny, we need to see some… old friends. Now, hold your Maya for a minute." Bridgette said as she handed the child his little sister.

"Ready Bridge?" Geoff asked his wife.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Duncan, Courtney?" She called. Four figures came out from their hiding places. Two were young girls, looking just like their mother.

Danny eyes widened. "Who are they?" He asked.

"Some old friends…" Geoff said as Bridgette and Courtney embraced. "… Who died five years ago. Their spirits live on here, living the life they could have had. Forever wondering…"

**A/N I cried when writing this. I know it's pretty amateur, but it's my first one-shot. Who knew Geoff could be so deep… R&R!**


End file.
